supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cold World/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Night Info The wrath of the darkness is near and the warriors of light must protect the kindom from destruction. Sasuke and his friends must find the Orb of Jauda to keep the Kingdom of Gaisma protected like it has been for over 100000 years. to get to the orb Sasuke must go through dangerous unnatural weather, dark warriors, and the amo. once Sasuke get the orb the Dark warriors invade the kindom and take the king as prisoner Sasuke must then save him by going through the kamatayan desert, bulkan woods, and into the castle of kadiliman to save king bato. RP Characters... Sasuke (Night) Patroclus (Icy) Faolan (Edme) Cole (Edme) Kogari (Frost) Pad (night) Naruto (night) Kogari (Frost) In Gaisma Sasuke watched the field of liesma from the tower so he could spot the dark warriors.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus wandered arround. He had left his home town in search for a better place to live. Icewish ♥ 02:24, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke spotted Patroclus and asked Pad to go and see what he wanted.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus spotted Pad. Icewish ♥ 02:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Pad walked up to Patroclus "what are you doing here? and what do you want?".Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus just looked at Pad, a little confused. Icewish ♥ 02:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "are you ganna answer me? i asked you a simple question"Pad said sharply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Do you speak sign language?" Patroclus asked, though it just looked like he was waving his hands arround. Icewish ♥ 02:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "maybe he's speaking sign language"Pad thought to himself "here stay right there ill ask Naruto to come over here"Pad ran to the gate and got Naruto,Naruto asked him what he was doing near the castle of gaisma.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Escaping," he replied. Icewish ♥ 02:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Escaping from what?" Naruto asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "My town, I can't stand to live there anymore," he replied. Icewish ♥ 02:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "i see, well how would you like to come here? we can provide you with food and supplies"Naruto said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Okay," replied Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 02:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Naruto and Sasuke walked Patroclus up to the gate of the castle.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus was worried that this was some sort of trap. Icewish ♥ 03:00, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Cole looked aroung, then he saw Patoclus-Faolan suddenly ran onto Pad. ☆Edme☆ 03:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus spotted Cole. Icewish ♥ 03:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Cole waved, but stayed where he was. ☆Edme☆ 03:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waved back. Icewish ♥ 05:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Kogari was walking, looking for something. He saw Cole and Patroclus and, annoyed, he walked up to the castle. 21:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited. Icewish ♥ 21:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Faolan said, "I'm sorry," to Pad, and kept looking around. He wanted to look for Edme, who had seperated from him to help the heroes. ☆Edme☆ 23:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Waiting.... Icewish ♥ 23:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke closed the gate when every one was inside then he saw from a distance 6 red eyes staring at him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus was confused. Icewish ♥ 02:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Naruto walked up to Patroclus "here i'm ganna show you some of our houses and if you like one of them thats the one you can live in"Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:11, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 02:15, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke rang a bell and 20 gaurds came out into the field.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "What's happening?" asked Patroclus in sign language. !!!02:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "Some times Dark warriors attack our kindom but they never get to us because we have the power of Jauda"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:32, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "What's that?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 02:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "the power of Jauda came from an orb that has protected our people for thousands of years"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "And what is that?" asked Patroclus, still very confused. Icewish ♥ 03:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay